


Reunited

by B0bby22



Category: Original Work
Genre: Concern, Death, Maybe angst, Reunions, Suicide mention, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0bby22/pseuds/B0bby22
Summary: He saw his friends again.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This is something shitty I wrote back in Germany. Hope you like it though… If you want to read it.

Light and numb. Those were the things the poor adult felt after he hung himself. It was obvious that he couldn't accept the deaths of his two best friends. The first died due to natural causes, the other due to some dumb ass with a gun. Now, it was his turn to go. 

Tiredness was a feeling that was felt aside from nothingness. The feeling of morphing was there as well. Back, face, and head changing shape. That's what it felt like to him. 

All of a sudden, his back hit hard on the floor beneath him. He was woken up from his unconsciousness. He grunted as he got up. He blinked and looked around. It was a white. Everything looked white and infinite. 

"Where am I?" He asked himself. "Ugh, why can I see better? Is this heaven or hell?" 

He rubbed his head, feeling the, rather huge, fox ears. He soon patted his face. He felted stitches along the sides of his mouth, and he had four eyes. Things were getting weirder. He unconsciously flicked his fox tail. 

Suddenly, a small shadow like creature, with only a head and body, slithered their way past the confused boy. 

"Welp, I'm definitely in hell." He said aloud. 

He decided to follow the strange being. They look like they know where they are going. What seemed like a few long minutes, he started to see two figures in the distance. The shadow-being stopped to check up on their follower. 

"Do you know them?" The unsure fox-like humanoid asked.

The being nodded their head, blinking their big, white eyes. They continued to walk towards the figures. Growing slightly inpatient, he ran up to them, catching their attention, and then tripped in front of them.

"Are you okay?" The tall, white, strange apron wearing lady asks.

"Yeah, just tripped." He replied as he got up. 

The eyeless snake lady looked over him. Within a second or so, she perked up.

"Hey! You're finally here! What took you so long?" She exclaimed.

This confused the fox monster. He surely doesn't know what the snake girl was talking about, non-the-less know her.

"What do you mean 'What took you so long?' He asked. 

He was so confused. He didn't understand. The apron and snake lady, stood side by side again.

"Don't you remember us? Your best friends?" The snake girl smiled a tad.

The fox looked closer at the two and soon enough, memories flooded back. The memories of his two best friends. His two dead best friends. He put the pieces together.

"Guys?" He ran up to them and hugged them, teary eyed and all. They hugged back, smiling at the fact that their friend was finally with them. But they wonder, how did he die?


End file.
